dlrfandomcom-20200214-history
LnDProductions
LnDProductions (real name Lukas; shortly known as LnD and LnDPro) is a member of DLR and one of the YouTubers that upload videos about Minecraft and other games. He with other DLR members play various games, especially Minecraft, and upload his footage on his YouTube channel. Despite not being popular, he has over 10,000 subscribers and over 2500 videos on his YouTube channel. He's currently partnered with BentPixels. Name When first appeared on YouTube, he was known as LeonCJ '('LCJ for short). This was his first nickname on the internet, most notabely in GTAForums. After starting his YouTube career, he started using LeonCJProductions or LCJProductions. After starting to get tired of his username, he thought of a new username - LnDProductions, which is his current username. He sometimes uses LnD or LnDPro for short. He also later revealed in some videos and twitter that his real name is Lukas. *Lukas *LeonCJ **LCJ **LeonCJProductions **LCJProductions **LeonCasaJey *LnD **LeoNDen **LnDProductions **LnDPro Appearance LnD's Minecraft skin is almost fully based on his own appearance in real life. The skin has brown hair, blue eyes, a moustache and headphones on his head. Although, he does not have a mustache in real life. He usually wears gray or black jackets, black pants and white shoes. He also wears a belt. The skin changes too if he changes his appearance in real life, like clothes. Sometimes, during special occasions, special skins are made for the skin, for example - Christmas Special, Halloween, etc. Roles/Appearances Tekkit Hardcore Group Survival Voltz Attack of the B-Team Elysium History 2009-2012 DYOM Era Somewhere in 2009, Lukas was about 13 years old, he was playing GTA San Andreas a lot on his PC. He found out about modding and started downloading various of mods from GTAGarage.com and installing them. One day he found out about a mod called Design Your Own Mission and installed it. He then started creating his own missions and uploading them on the DYOM website. He found out that he can register to GTAForums and advertise his mission on the DYOM section - he did that, but he hesitated before. Somewhere in 2010, Lukas met Steven. Steven played Lukas' missions and wanted to have a conversation with him through Skype and help each other out with DYOM. They've been talking with each other a lot and became friends. Later in 2010, Rewas comes in. Lukas invited Rews to friends in skype and thats how their chat formed up. Soon after they invited more people in from GTAForums. They started playing games like Minecraft and SA-MP. The Start of being a YouTuber In April, 2010. Lukas started uploading gameplay/walkthroughs of his popular mission-pack San Andreas Stories in his channel, which was created on August 13, 2009. He did not upload anything until somewhere at 2010, he uploaded his very first video - San Andreas Lithuanian trailer, which is deleted. He used his channel for his own missions gameplay and trailers for his mission-packs until 2011 January. He started making movie-like series on San Andreas - Life After San Andreas, which were similar to popular GMOD Idiot Box series. Somewhere in 2011, Lukas, Steven and Rewas formed up a team called DYOM Trio, but the team collapsed in November 2011. Steven gave Lukas an idea to start doing commentary videos, play DYOM missions and commentate them. Lukas revealed his voice at the end of his 100 subscribers video, which is deleted due to copyrighted music. But basically, the video was a music clip made in San Andreas to Madonna's Hung Up song. At the end of the video he thanked the people for 100 subscribes and also uploaded a outtake video of him trying to finally reveal his own voice. From October 2011, Lukas started uploading commentary videos on other peoples missions of DYOM. But he wanted to commentate other games too. That's where the lets plays start. His first lets play was uploaded on October 27, 2011 and the game was Cold Fear, but he also continued uploading walkthrough of his own missions too. He was also inspired by a YouTuber named PewDiePie, which made Lukas upload his lets plays of horror games, like Amnesia: The Dark Decent. At December 2011, Lukas bought a new computer and started his first hardcore survival series in Minecraft. He did some coop with Steven on Splinter Cell Conviction. On January 31, 2012. Lukas changed his name from LeonCJ to LnD. And that's where it all began. He continued uploading his lets plays of various of games until he, Steven and Rewas - all together played in a Embercraft.net server in Minecraft. On May 14, 2012. Lukas and Steven played their very first custom map in Minecraft - Creeper Quest. On May 18, 2012. Lukas uploaded his first thanks montage of all the best moments that happened in his videos when he reached 200subscribers. He continued uploading more lets plays, more montages and playing more games with his friends, more custom maps in Minecraft. 2013 Sometime before 2013, Steven met Jonathan on a game of F.E.A.R. 3 Multiplayer and introduced him to everyone on the Skype group chat. Abilities 2016 = |-| Pre-2016 = Misc Category:People Category:GOIO Players Category:DLR Members Category:Lithuanians